


The Brief Episodes in the Life of an Unwilling Demon Prince

by Chiyagu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Demon King AU, Demons, Demons are just people with a lil extra extraness, everything is kind of the same except edited to fit in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyagu/pseuds/Chiyagu
Summary: Not Much Plot Action Here, Be Warned.Namimori was, in the eyes of the kingdom, a small, nondescript village that wasn’t worth the travel time to pick up the meager taxes that the local mayor sent in every year. While this was true, Namimori wasn’t worth much, and it was far from easy to find and enter, barely even on most common maps, the villagers were quite interesting.





	1. A Fake Demon and An Unfortunately Real One

Tsuna swallowed, staring at the stronger, bigger, probably smarter, definitely more dangerous boy in front of him. Reborn, the demon of all demons in that moment, let out a quiet chuckle. As if something was funny. Maybe he was imagining how bad Tsuna was going to get his ass kicked. Tsuna’s mouth momentarily twitched upwards. It was a bit funny to think about how comically one-sided the fight would be.

 

Tsuna shook his head, looking to his ‘guardians’. A dumb name, considering the fact that if Reborn wasn’t a completely mature demon, that wasn’t a genius, and also not super-sadistic, Tsuna would have run to the capital himself, leaving nothing to guard but a short bit of air that he occupied for the few seconds before he saw the opponents.

 

The one in charge, that he was supposed to fight, Xanxas? He didn’t want to. Tsuna didn’t even want to be a Vongola Demon King, whatever that entailed, because he still didn’t know, let alone the coveted 10th one. He thought about offering the position to Xanxas but decided that he’d die before he even got the words out, with the way that he was being glared at. Reborn had told him that Xanxas is not a real Vongola Demon, and he couldn’t take the throne because of it, so he’s fighting Tsuna for a right to claim the throne at all. Tsuna wished that __he__ didn’t have Vongola Demon blood. He’d gladly trade for some nice, warm, blood that would make him or his friends have to fight.


	2. Local Demon-Child and His First Underling

Kyouya’s name was not Hibari. It was a naming convention popular from demons, in which offspring was named after the stronger parent, but his father had no surname, so he took his mother’s for the sake of formality. Now, the Hibari clan was an esteemed clan of demons, known for extreme selfishness and vitality, so it wasn’t uncommon for random demons to come into Namimori and beg to serve his mother.

 

This annoyed Kyouya. The comings and goings of the village were of great interest to him, and more often than not, he would post himself outside of the western entrance and wait for visitors that rarely came. He sat there for hours, only to fall asleep and wake up at home every evening.

 

One day a demon with long black hair came, alone. Kyouya found himself raising his tonfas, weapons from the continental demon lands, and he ran out towards the stranger. The stranger didn’t react fast enough, barely raising his arm as Kyouya’s small body collided with his midsection. The stranger groaned as he fell to the ground.

 

Kyouya rolled away and stood up quickly, watching the stranger scramble away from the village. He made a sound of dissatisfaction. That demon really seemed strong, and yet disappointed Kyouya in a fight.

 

A few days later, a different demon comes to town and begs to serve Kyouya. He’s disinterested in having underlings, but his mother tells him to accept. After an hour of being at Kyouya’s heels, he brought out his tonfas. Kyouya lasted longer than he thought he would as he brought his tonfa down on the demon’s shoulder.

 

The demon didn’t move. “Stop crowding me,” Kyouya said, in between blows on a heavy attack on the demon’s chest. The demon stepped back. Kyouya cocked his head and put his tonfas away and continued on his day.

 

Eventually, he learned the demon’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could probably guess who the demon is. Or not? Don't guess if you don't want to, you know?


	3. Less Dangerous than Nana Sawada is Still Quite Dangerous

There was a demon in the house. Tsuna wasn’t referring to the little ones that brought letters from his father or the ones that foolishly tried to attack his mother or even the local demons that lived in Namimori. This demon was strong, and mature, and did little to hide his presence. 

His Little presence. The demon had the body of a baby. But Tsuna wasn’t going to be fooled, those black, sharp, curly horns would take years for any demon to grow out! Tsuna’s mother smiled. She announced that the demon would become his tutor.

Tsuna blinked. While he was hardly the best student in the school, it’s not like he was going to work in the city or anything. His friendship with Kyouko Sasagawa had secured him a job as a secretary when she became mayor. He didn’t need a tutor.

He raised the most obvious point, “That’s a baby,” He looked at his mother. They were both aware that a long, long, long time ago in his mother’s lineage, there was some high ranking demon lord in there, and while that made Nana Sawada very strong, her son didn’t inherit the demonic strength. So when the baby-demon kicked him, Tsuna hit the ground at a speed he’d never encountered before.

Nana explained that the tutor, Reborn(Ironically named, because he’s a baby! And… he wasn’t before…), was cursed and Tsuna shouldn’t tease a cursed demon like that, especially because Reborn was very much his elder. Tsuna apologized. 

When Tsuna and Reborn were alone, Reborn said, “I’m here to make you into the next great Vongola Demon King,”. Tsuna smiled in response. 

That wasn’t going to happen. Then the demon-baby pulled out a magic weapon and Tsuna realized that perhaps, it was a possibility for him. 

If he wasn’t able to escape, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will only get updates when I have time and ideas and they will pretty much all be short and cute.


End file.
